Mizumi
Mizumi, Queen of Moraine (also known as the Queen of Cups), is a major character in Return to Labyrinth, and functions as its main antagonist. She is a powerful sorceress, and is bent on making Jareth subject to her will for his rejection of her years before. Events Prior to the Manga Prior to the events of the film, Mizumi meets Jareth at a dance. Mizumi quickly becomes infatuated by him, mesmerized by his strength of will. They form a relationship, however Jareth eventually tires of Mizumi while she becomes steadily more besotted by him. They spent lifetimes together on multiple worlds, living multiple lives. However, when Jareth shows Mizumi the location of the future Goblin Kingdom she arrogantly demands that he take her elsewhere, considering the goblins - who Jareth finds amusing - beneath their notice. He then demands that Mizumi reveal her expectations of their relationship, but when it becomes clear she only wants shallow pomp and splendor and royal authority, he tells her he will only continue to be with her if she can find his heart which he has hidden in the newly-creaed Labyrinth. Mizumi fails the task and loses him. Mizumi uses her powers to make ablations of Hope and Regret from her grief, producing her 'daughters' Moulin and Drumlin. Shortly after the events of the film, Jareth travels to Moraine to ask Mizumi to make an ablation from Sarah's dreams. Mizumi grants his request and creates Moppet, but only does so on the terms that Jareth will hand over his Kingdom and its king if he cannot make Moppet love him. Return to Labyrinth Mizumi only appears briefly in the first volume of the manga, and is first seen spying on Toby in the real world. Later, she sends a large, vicious water demon to attack him upon his arrival in the Labyrinth. At the grand ball held at the end of the first volume Mizumi approaches Jareth and refers to him as her 'fiancee,' confident that he will shortly be under her control. Mizumi laughs when Jareth announces that Toby is to be the next Goblin King, realizing that he has found a way to escape his debt to her. In the second volume Mizumi begins to mentor Toby in the use of magic with the intention being that he reveals the location of the Pathmaker to her, as she believes The Pathmaker to be the living heart of the Labyrinth that drives the paths of the kingdom. When she is mentoring Toby, Mizumi gives him some insight into her past with Jareth, revealing the bitterness she feels towards him for scorning her love. Following Toby's coronation, Mizumi claims him and the Goblin Kingdom as both were Jareth's debt to her for the creation of Moppet. Mizumi becomes steadily more controlling of Toby and tries to earn his loyalty, tempting him with visions of how they could rule the Labyrinth together if he agrees to co-operate with her. When Mizumi realizes Jareth has entered the human world and is trying to recover the now adult Sarah, she tries to send her henchman Esker to stop Jareth bringing Sarah back to the Labyrinth. However, the Labyrinth is wildly out of control and is impassable. It then occurs to Mizumi that killing Moppet would kill Sarah, since killing an ablation results in the death of its source. However, Moppet is protected from Mizumi by Toby. Moppet eventually recovers Sarah's memories of her time in the Labyrinth,and starts off on a quest with Moulin, Hoggle, Ludo, Hana and Stank to find the real Sarah. Mizumi uses her link to Moulin to track them down, and as Moulin inadvertently suceeds in making Mizumi experience regret once again Mizumi is able to stab Moulin, the blood sacrifice opening the gateway that leads to Jareth and Sarah's new world. Unable to cross through to their world herself, Mizumi assigns Moppet the task and returns to the Goblin City. With the emotions of hope and regret restored to her, Mizumi ends her occupation of the Goblin Kingdom and frees Toby, leaving him to deal with the chaos the Labyrinth has descended into by himself. At the end of the manga she is still determined to have Jareth's love, reasoning that Sarah is only mortal and will eventually die. Relationships 'Jareth' Mizumi is deeply infatuated by Jareth, to the extent that she continues to want his love long after he rejects her. In flashbacks, Mizumi is shown to be constantly adoring while Jareth appears remote and disinterested after the early period of their relationship has passed. Jareth considers Mizumi to be shallow, and ignores her pleas to allow her the oppurtunity to earn his love. Mizumi is attracted to Jareth's power and strength of will, and when Spittledrum explains that Jareth wished to possess Sarah and break her will Mizumi considers the thought romantic. At the end of the final volume Mizumi resigns herself to waiting for a new oppurtunity to win his affections. 'Sarah/Moppet' Jareth's obsession with Sarah makes Mizumi exrtremely jealous, and she is incapable of seeing what it is about Sarah that so attracts him. She considers the fact Jareth lost his heart to Sarah to be unfathomable, and sneers at Jareth when he approaches her and asks her to make an ablation from Sarah's dissapointed dreams. Mizumi creates Moppet for Jareth as she believes he is destined to lose their wager, and that she will win both Jareth and his Kingdom. When Jareth comes to collect Moppet, Mizumi tells him that Moppet will never love him as he is too in love with himself. Mizumi resents Moppet, as she is a reminder of Jareth's pre-occupation with Sarah. 'Toby' 'Moulin & Drumlin' Category:Characters Category:Return to Labyrinth